parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Do The Roar (Crossover)
the scene when shrek roars in Shrek Forever After. Characters (Who Flies Away) *Shrek (Shrek Forever After) *Mr. Peabody And Sherman (2014 Film) *Mufasa (The Lion King) *Ratso and Westley (The Ugly Duclking and Me!) *Casper (1995 Film) *Linnux (Rock Dog) *Roland (Strange Magic) *Mambo and Munk (Happily N'ever After) *Felicie and Victor (Leap!) *Kazar (The Wild) *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Dug (Early Man) *Valiant (2005 Film) *Purple Minion and Margo (Despicable Me 2) *King Goobot and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genious 2001) *Vitruvius (The LEGO Movie) *Alpha Beta and Gamma (Up) *Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) *The Lorax (2012 Movie) *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Fievel (An American Tail) *Arthur Claus and Bryony (Arthur Christmas) *Drix and Osmosis Jones (2001 Film) *Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Specialists (Winx Club: Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) *Zartog (Space Chimps) *Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Raegar (Sheeps and Wolves) *Wallace (Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers) *Soto (Ice Age) *Miss Fritter (Cars 3) *Baldi and Yoda (SMG4 Bloopers: If Mario was in... Baldi's Basics) *Metal Beard (The LEGO Movie) *Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Pear (Annoying Orange: Apple Keynote) *Miralous Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins - Part 1) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Jimmy Neutron and others (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genious 2001) *People (Hotel Transilvania) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Sherlock Gnomes and Juliet (Sherlock Gnomes) *Reg (Silly Animals) *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Coraline *Flynn Rider and Maximus (Tangled) *RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) *Peoples and Animals (Beedrooms & Broomsticks) *Diesel 10 (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *Tim Teplenton (The Boss Baby) *Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Flora, Tecna, Stella, and Musa (Winx Club: Season 1) *Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants: Shangaied) *Zeebad (Doogal) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes: Back In Action) *Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Axel & Loco (A Bug's Life) *Robbie (lazy Town: We Are Number One!) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Blanky, Toaster & Lampy (The Little Brave Toaster) *Postman Pat (Postman Pat: The Movie) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Shaw, Boog and Elliot (Open Season) *Mandragora (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Kion, Fuli, Ono, Bunga and Beshte (The Lion Guard Never Roar Again) *Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse Shorts: No Service!) *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Dixie (Daddy I'm a Zombie) *Niko and Julius (The Flight Before Christmas) *Patrick Star (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Abigail (Once Upon A Forest) *Golf Ball (BFDI) *Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Dory and Hank (Finding Dory) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Scar (The Lion King) *Ernesto de La Cruz (Coco) *Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *The Cat (Mickey Mouse Shorts: Gasp!) *Nigel (Rio) *Reggie (Free Birds) *Megamind *Aladar and Zini (Dinosaur) *SMG4 (SMG4 Bloopers R64: DerpTV: Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent) *Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) *Mumble and Leopard Seal (Happy Feet) *Police Officers Patty and Paul and Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs The Lost Village) *Roddy (Flushed Away) *Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Frieda (Happily N'ever After) *Tuck (Best Pals Hand Time) *Po (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Patchy the Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants: Shangaied) *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars 2) *Helga (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Bernard Bear *Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Gru (Despicable Me 3) *Van Heil (Hotel Transilvania 3) *Mordu (Brave) *Olaf (Frozen) *Steele (Balto) *Oh, Captain Smek and Boov (Home) *Bo (The Star) *Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Jenny Bernett (Monster House) *Bolt, Mittens, Rhino *Hades (Hercules) *Manny Sid and Diego (Ice Age) *The Farmer (Shaun The Sheep The Movie) *Horton (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) *Charles Muntz (Up) *Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio *Claudandus (Felidae) *Kirk the Woodsman (Hoodwinked!) *Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) *Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Pluto and the Reindeer (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) *Norm and the Lemmings (Norm of the North) *Katie (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Z and Mandible (Antz) *Mushu (Mulan) *Boss (SMG4 Bloopers: Boil the Big Bully) *Flik (A Bug's Life) *Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy (The Secret of NIHM) *Danny (Cats Dont's Dance) *Tinker Bell and Periwinkle (Secret of the Wings) *Ferdinand (2017 Film) *Wolf W. Wolf and Twitchy (Hoodwinked!) *E.B. (Hop) *Fifi, Roberto, Stanley, Roger, Rufus and Charlene (Open Season 2) *Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) *Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Sansón Carrasco (Donkey Xote) *Tom (Talking Tom And Friends Happy App-Loween) *El Primero (Ferdinand) *Brian (Doogal) *Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Carface (All Dogs In Heaven) *Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Anna and Kristoff (Frozen) *May (The Wild Life) *Surly and Andie (The Nut Job) *Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Oscar (Shark Tale) *Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Basil and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Zebedee (Doogal) *Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who, 2008) *Phango (Khumba) *Coyotes (Melody Time) *Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie) *Gasket and Ratchet (Robots) *Chef (Trolls) *Ramon (Happy Feet) *Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Hunter (Storks) *Frabice (Minons) *Animals (Arthur Christmas) *Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) *Ted (All Hail King Julien) *Iago (Aladdin) *The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *General Grawl (Planet 51) *Hans, Greta and Klaus (Ferdinand) *Socrates (Animal United) *Ian and the Deers (Open Season) *Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Igor, Scamper and Brain (Igor) *Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked!) *Toad (SML: Toad's Mistake!) *Kenai (Brother Bear) *Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Tighten (Megamind) *Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh) *The Grand Duke Of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Bowser (SMG4 Bloopers R64: Princess Capturing Simulator) *WALL-E *Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Alpha, Beat and Wolves (Storks) *Mike (Sing!) *Kuzco (Llama) and Pacha *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) *Dag (Barnyard 2006) *Hunter (The Star) *Alamena Slim (Home on The Range) *Victor Quatermaine (The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) *Insurance Adjuster Pencil (Annoying Orange: Passion's Birthday Blowout!) *James Bond (Skyfall) *Percy (Thomas and Friends: Percy Runs Away) Gallery Characters mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|Peabody and Sherman fell on the Anubiz mouth Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2346.jpg|Linnux lauchess into the Mountains by Khampa Strange Magic Screenshot 2529.jpg lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg|Vitrutious gets kicked by Lord Business horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6123.jpg|Mayor got hitted by Lots of Things Screeen20202022.png|Evelyn gets sucked on a plane by elastigirl Raegar's death.jpg|Raegar falls into the Falls cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5750.jpg|Miss Fritter launched on the Poster Kyle_and_Stanley_Defeat.png|Baldi and Yoda about to Crash on Gotta Sweep Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9709.jpg|Metal Beard fells on The Ground OR1-(752).png|Ladybug flies in paris Screenshot_20180707-033255.png|Bloom falls into the Pit after the Chase Screenshot 20180521-111601.png|Juliet and Sherlock about to crash the tree Diesel 10's defeat.png|Diesel 10 falls in the bridge boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg|Tim flies up along with Boss Baby Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 0351.jpg|Clumsy Smurf slide on the Tree Olaf_Falls_Down.jpeg|olaf falled down by marshmallow Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg|Manny Sid and Diego slides on the Ice Shaun The Sheep Screenshot 0441.jpg|Farmer about to Crash on The Car Bartok-disneyscreencaps.com-7024.jpg|Dragon Ludmilla falls on the water Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Mutz fells on the House Russell, Dug and Kevin of Death Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg|Kirk the Woodsman slide on the House Katie Flying.jpg|Katie lauchess into the Tree by Sour Kangaroo secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-3836.jpg|Tink and Periwinkle falling Down on the ice Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-23.png|Black Wolf falls into the Death KumbaPunga'sDownfall.jpg|Phango falling to his Death Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4407.jpg|Bad Cop fell on the Canyon by Batman Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Gasket trowns and Burned the Death Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.jpg|Hunter fells on the Thousan Miles of Death Larry_death.png|Ian and the Deer fells slides on the water Senni_death.png|Bowser lauchess into the Vulcans by Mario Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg|Zarina fells on the water from the Screaming by James Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag lauchess into the Car by Otis 60762DE3-3F57-42AF-890E-123E2330079D.jpeg|James Bond gets shot by eve moneypenny 8564C670-1035-43D8-B48C-5D42B9E1A7AD.png|Percy running away from Gordon “I won’t stay here il run away he puffed” Category:Crossovers Category:Trents gang spoofs